


Удивительный шкаф

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Has Feelings, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз захотел прибраться на чердаке, Дерек решил ему помочь ("Ты должен был сделать это несколько дней назад, Дерек! Теперь смотри, как я мучаюсь, и кусай локти!"). Старинный шкаф оказался намного интереснее пыльных коробок, так что Стайлз просто не удержался...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Глаза слезились, руки чесались, но Стайлз всё равно упорно продолжал делать своё дело. Стерев запястьем капельки пота со лба, он неосторожно вдохнул полной грудью и закашлялся.

— Когда ты уже прекратишь это? — Дерек стоял в дверном проёме, с укором смотря на человека, который, несмотря на свою аллергию на пыль, попёрся в самое большое её скопление — на чердак. — Стайлз, я тебя спрашиваю!

— А я тебя, между прочим, просил разобрать чердак ещё полгода назад, но не-е-ет, ты же у нас занято-о-ой волк, апчхи! — утерев красный нос краем рукава, Стайлз зло сощурился. — Теперь смотри на то, как я мучаюсь, и кусай свои локти!

Для закрепления своего эпичного высказывания он отвернулся лицом к стене, показывая тем самым, что это было его последнее слово. Попавшийся на глаза пока неисследованный шкаф заставил Стайлза соскочить с уютно устроенного местечка и подобраться поближе. На деревянных створках были искусно вырезаны какие-то милые закорючки. Стайлз провёл рукой по одной из них, нашёл ручки, но открыть шкаф не смог. То ли тот был заперт, то ли ещё что-то, факт оставался фактом — как бы Стайлз ни пытался, дверцы не открывались.

Дерек постоял ещё пару секунд на месте, наслаждаясь бесплодными мучениями Стайлза. Это было не объяснить, просто Дереку безумно нравилось наблюдать за тем, как его парень впадает в отчаяние. Губа непроизвольно закушена, руки беспорядочно шарят по всем доступным местам, лицо красное, как помидор. Стайлз умудрялся выглядеть сексуально даже тогда, когда старался открыть шкаф. Или, может, это Дерек был похотливым животным, и для него Стайлз всегда, каждый день и каждую ночь, особенно ночь, был желанен и до безумия привлекателен.

Тряхнув головой, чтобы отбросить ненужные мысли, — не сейчас, не время и не место, хотя… — Дерек подошёл к Стайлзу и мягко отвёл его сжатые до боли пальцы от ручек шкафа.

— Может, у оборотня выйдет лучше? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Дерек дёрнул дверцы на себя. Те поддались сразу же, заставляя Стайлза отпрыгнуть от неожиданности. — Я же говорил.

— Вот только не надо становиться таким самодовольным, — в отместку Стайлз ущипнул Дерека за руку, чем вызвал совершенно немужественный взвизг. — Ты всё ещё не прощён, волче.

— Даже в мыслях не было, — иронично усмехнувшись, Дерек поймал возмущённый ответный взгляд и еле успел увернуться от очередного щипка. — Прекрати ты уже!

— И не подумаю! — полностью переключившись на перевоспитание не в меру саркастичных волков, Стайлз развернулся к шкафу боком и принялся активно пытаться достать до Дерека обеими руками. Тот вовремя отклонялся в сторону и становился неуловимым. — Хренов волчара!

Дерек отступил на середину чердака, чтобы оставить себе больше пространства для манёвра. Внезапно он перехватил руки Стайлза одним движением и подтянул его всего к себе вплотную.

— Эу-эу, угомони своё либидо, я ещё не закончил уборку! — Стайлз забился в руках Дерека, и тот, чтобы сделать погоню немножечко слаще, слегка ослабил хватку.

Стайлз тут же воспользовался возможностью, выскальзывая из объятий Дерека и, за неимением лучшего, отходя ко всё ещё открытому шкафу. Или, может, это сам Дерек хотел, чтобы Стайлз оказался у шкафа, старательно не позволяя отклониться от намеченного курса, кто знает.

В итоге, то, что Стайлз, запнувшись, полетел прямиком в шкаф, было вполне ожидаемо. Скорее всего, Дерек на это и рассчитывал.

— Ах ты ж!.. — вскричал Стайлз, поднявшись и потерев рукой ушибленный зад. — Скотина ты!

— Да ладно тебе, — Дерек подошёл ближе, загоняя в шкаф.

— Ты серьёзно предлагаешь заняться этим здесь? — у Стайлза чуть глаза на лоб не полезли от удивления.

— Почему бы и нет, — низко и хрипло проговорил Дерек, заставляя Стайлза слегка поёжиться от прилившего возбуждения.

— Кто сказал бы мне пару лет назад, что ты такой озабоченный — ни за что не поверил бы, — не отказываясь освоить новую местность, Стайлз схватился за шлевки джинсов Дерека, потянув на себя и ожидая, когда же его собственная спина упрётся в заднюю стенку шкафа.

Стайлз отступал и отступал всё дальше вглубь, а стенка показываться не собиралась. Спину неожиданно обдало волной такого холодного воздуха, что Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте и, запутавшись в ногах, чуть не полетел на землю головой вниз.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек, сумевший вовремя среагировать, поймал падающего Стайлза и рывком прижал к себе ближе.

— Что это был за нахер? — отдышавшись от только что пережитого микроинфаркта, Стайлз удивлённо всматривался в лицо Дерека, словно пытаясь отыскать ответ на свой вопрос в его глазах.

— Я не знаю, — по тому, как напряглись все мышцы Дерека, можно было судить о том, что такое незнание доставляет ему, мягко говоря, ощутимый дискомфорт.

Внезапно Стайлз заметил во взгляде Дерека каплю изумления, перешедшую в полноценное удивление и усилившуюся хватку на предплечьях.

— Волчара, ты же сейчас меня раздавишь! — пискнул Стайлз, чуть отстраняясь от чересчур обеспокоенного Дерека. Тот молча мотнул головой вперёд и развернул его спиной к себе.

Стайлз банально потерял дар речи. Серьёзно, открывшаяся перед ним картина была слишком нереалистичной даже для его воображения.

Высокие деревья, чем-то смахивающие на увиденные когда-то в далёком любопытном детстве берёзы, были покрыты белым инеем, укутавшим всю крону целиком. Стайлз с удивлением отметил, что дальше, за этими берёзами, стоят уже более привычные секвойи и сосны. Они были настолько высокими, что у Стайлза слегка закружилась голова, когда он попытался отыскать их вершины.

Столь необычный лес был абсолютно белоснежным, поэтому одиноко примостившийся чёрный фонарь был здесь ни к селу, ни к городу. Не удержавшись от вполне естественного желания исследовать всё новое и неизвестное, Стайлз отошёл от Дерека, предварительно успокаивающе проведя рукой по его напряжённому плечу, и направился к фонарю.

Эмпирическим путём убедившись, что он настоящий, Стайлз едва смог побороть в себе стремление совершенно по-детски глупо лизнуть заледенелый металл.

— У нас в шкафу существует заснеженный лес? — с вполне логичным вопросом обратился он к Дереку, не в силах перестать так откровенно-восторженно глазеть на это великолепие. Дерек ответить не успел, потому что был занят быстрым хватанием Стайлза за руку и снова очередным притягиванием его как можно ближе к себе.

Потому что на поляне появился незнакомец.

— Вы — сыновья Адама? — почти благоговейно проговорил он, интонацией подчёркивая последнее слово. Стайлз нахмурился, перевёл взгляд на точно так же нахмуренного Дерека и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Дерек не позволил ему этого сделать.

— Кто ты и что тебе от нас нужно? — рыкнул Дерек, каким-то неуловимым движением задвигая Стайлза себе за спину и, таким образом, оказываясь между ним и незнакомцем нерушимой стеной. Стайлзу оставалось лишь пытаться не заржать во весь голос.

Потому что было что-то смешное и ироничное в том, что незнакомец в облике Сатаны интересовался их родовой принадлежностью к первому мужчине на Земле. Почему в облике Сатаны? Такие рога и козьи ножки вряд ли могли принадлежать человеку или, прости Господи, ангелу.

— Очень многое, сын Адама, очень многое. А где же ваши сёстры — дочери Евы? — незнакомец казался слегка растерянным, и от этого кончики его длинных ушей чуть опускались вниз.

— Прости, брат, здесь только мы, — этот фавн, как решил его про себя называть Стайлз, не внушал абсолютно никакого страха или недоверия, наоборот. Просто он был таким милым, что заподозрить в нём врага было верхом глупости.

Дерек недовольно зыркнул на Стайлза, не забыв подсветить красными глазами альфы. Фавн, невольно ставший свидетелем этой демонстрации силы, как-то глухо ойкнул и чуть не свалился в сугроб. Его спасло то, что он успел вовремя сориентироваться и выровнить положение своего тела.

— Ты не сын Адама, — теперь незнакомец был мало того, что растерян — расстроен и обескуражен. В его глазах появился почти безотчётный страх, и Стайлзу стало его жалко. Такой ведь смешной фавн, его не обижать надо, а веселить. — Ты сын…

— Чувак, откуда у тебя такая фиксация на отцах и сыновьях? — Стайлз пытался перекинуть внимание незнакомца на себя, но, судя по насупленному виду Дерека, поступил не очень правильно. Наверное, волчаре хотелось, чтобы новый незнакомый продолжал испытывать страх по отношению к ним. Мол, так спокойнее, и возни меньше.

— Фикация? — с усердием выговорив, видимо, совершенно неизвестное ему слово, фавн забавно дёрнул ухом. А может, это был просто рефлекс, Стайлз физиологию фавнов не изучал. Чёрт, да он вообще не думал, что они существуют на самом деле!

— Фиксация, — поправил Стайлз. — А ты сам чей будешь сын, раз тебе так удобнее людей различать?

Фавн ненадолго задумался, нервно переступив пару раз своими тонкими козьими ножками по рыхлому податливому снегу. Интересно, а ему не холодно стоять посреди зимнего леса в одной только шкуре?

И Стайлз вдруг осознал что, да, не холодно даже ему, в растянутой футболке и не менее растянутых штанах, что говорить о фавне со шкурой. Этот неожиданный факт Стайлз отложил в голове в специальную папочку «Обязательно для переосмысливания».

Незнакомец, кстати, всё ещё молчал, чуть теребя пальцами краешек длинного красного шарфа. Тот был обвязан вокруг шеи фавна несколько раз, и Стайлз подумал, что всё же этот парень мёрзнет. Иначе, для чего так укутываться?

— Ладно, не хочешь отвечать — не отвечай, я заставлять не люблю, — услышав саркастичный хмык позади себя, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, направив на него гневный взгляд и тычок в бок краем локтя. — Других не люблю, а тебя очень даже.

Наверное, Дерек решил, что незнакомец не представляет собой той опасности, с которой не сможет справиться оборотень, поэтому заметно расслабился, позволил себе снять маску хмурого и напряжённого альфы, показывая всему миру полное скрытой иронии и насмешки существо. Да, настоящий Дерек был именно таким — слегка презрительным, чуточку высокомерным, смотрящим на всех с высоты своих знаний и чего там у него ещё полезного существовало в голове.

Стайлз усмехнулся и, отчего-то припомнив правила приличия, протянул сатиру руку.

— Меня зовут Стайлз, а имя моего отца слишком сложно произносится, ты не выговоришь, — Стайлз легко улыбнулся, приподнимая брови, тем самым как бы побуждая незнакомца назвать своё имя. Тот непонимающе пялился на протянутую руку и стремительно переводил взгляд с неё на Стайлза и обратно. — Окей, просто скажи, как тебя зовут, и пожми мою руку.

— Тумнус, — наконец-то осознав, что нужно делать, фавн рванулся к руке Стайлза и, схватив её обеими волосатыми ладонями, крепко сжал несколько раз. — Меня зовут Тумнус.

— Даже не скажешь, кто твой отец? — да, Стайлз любил подшучивать, в конце концов, Сарказм — именно с большой буквы — был дан ему матушкой-природой не просто так.

Тумнус хотел сказать что-то, но внезапно насторожился, повёл ухом вбок, словно пытаясь расслышать что-то, что находилось в нескольких метрах от него. Стайлз невольно прислушался тоже. Он, конечно, ничего такого экстраординарного не заметил, поэтому, пожав плечами, решил довериться кому-то со сверхслухом.

Дерек снова превратился в живую каменную статую, которая опять задвинула Стайлза себе за спину. Нет, такое проявление заботы было жутко приятным, но немного неудобным — Стайлз, в конце концов, тоже мог за себя постоять! Правда, не при встрече с оборотнями. Или с вампирами. Или с орками. Или с простыми хулиганами с парковки. Блин, он не мог за себя постоять, хватит уже обманывать самого себя!

Пока Стайлз погружался в исследование собственных физических сил, Дерек пытался разобраться в том, на что похож приближающийся звук. С одной стороны, он чем-то напоминал топот, с другой — мягкое скольжение металла по снегу. Очевидно, к ним навстречу направлялась повозка с лошадьми.

«Отлично, здесь всё ещё ездят на лошадях», — как бы между прочим подумал Дерек, неосознанно выпуская когти и вставая в оборонительную стойку. Притихший фавн, увидев это, стал выглядеть ещё более напуганным, но Дереку не было до него дела.

Зато Стайлзу было — тот заметил перемену настроения Тумнуса и слегка дёрнул Дерека за рукав.

— Ты его пугаешь, — шепнул он на ухо, отчего по коже Дерека побежали мурашки. Всё-таки Дерек безумно любил, когда губы Стайлза оказывались в непосредственной близости от его ушей. Но снова были не те обстоятельства — они оказались в неизвестном месте, так что на посторонние дела, как бы этого ни хотелось, времени не было.

Слушаясь немой просьбы Стайлза, Дерек всё же втянул когти, но позу не сменил. Они старались идти на компромисс в отношениях, поэтому Стайлз ничего не сказал, лишь грозно сверкнув глазами.

На поляне появились двое прекрасных оленей с бубенцами в рогах. Они были запряжены в сани, на которых восседал седой старик в красном. Его круглые очки отсвечивали солнечные лучи, добавляя к общему виду толику озорства и какой-то нереальности. Хотя, о чём вообще тут судить — это же волшебная страна, здесь всё дышит магией, даже отблеск солнца в прозрачных стёклах!

— Хо-хо-хо, с Рождеством! — голос старика был точно таким же, каким его представляли себе миллионы детишек на планете. Хриплые нотки, весёлый тон и характерный акцент — эта личность была узнаваема в любых кругах.

— Вот тебе раз, Санта Клаус приехал! — от удивления забыв понизить голос, произнёс Стайлз, обращаясь, в принципе, только к Дереку. Тот скептично изогнул бровь, не понимая, как себя вести. Если это и правда был Санта Клаус, то он не мог нести какой-то опасности. Но если нет?

— Не переживай, Дерек, я именно тот, кем кажусь, — игриво подмигнув, старик легко выскочил из саней на землю, поправив задравшиеся полы короткой шубы. Или это была просто куртка с ворсом, Дерек не разбирался во всей этой фигне.

Стайлз, после слов Санты Клауса, весь засветился от радости и счастья. Действительно, почему бы не радоваться встрече с ожившим героем сказок?

— Вы действительно Санта Клаус? — Стайлз никогда не был деликатным и осторожным. Никогда.

— А ты сомневаешься, М…

— Нет, прошу, молчите! — Стайлз подскочил к смеющемуся старику и, прижав палец к губам, состроил умоляющий вид. — Это никому не пойдёт на пользу, называйте меня Стайлзом.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, Стайлз, — выделив имя особой интонацией и ещё раз коротко рассмеявшись, Санта Клаус повернулся к стоящему в уголочке — если на снежной поляне вообще могли быть уголочки — фавну.

— Приветствую тебя, Тумнус! — взгляд Санта Клауса стал ещё мягче, когда он посмотрел на создание леса. Видать, связь с магией и природой давала о себе знать.

— Здравствуй, Отец снегов, — учтиво склонив голову, фавн расплылся в улыбке.

— Да, парень, конкретно тебя зацепило, — не то, чтобы Стайлзу было какое-то дело до чужих заморочек, просто было странно каждый раз слышать упоминание то отцов, то сыновей. Непривычно и, в то же время, жутко смешно.

Тумнус снова вопросительно взглянул на Стайлза, но тот просто покачал головой, решив ничего не пояснять.

— Что ж, вас, мои дорогие, здесь быть не должно, — отбросив веселье, Санта Клаус подошёл ближе к Дереку и заглянул ему прямо в глаза. — Уж ты-то знаешь, что шкаф не должен был оказаться у вашей семьи, да?

К удивлению Стайлза, Дерек кивнул, чуть склоняя голову и отводя взгляд.

— Что это значит? — Стайлзу просто жизненно необходимо всё выяснить прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

— А то и значит, — ответил Санта Клаус, снова озорно подмигивая и хлопая Дерека по плечу. — Когда вы назад вернётесь, он тебе всё расскажет, а сейчас держите от меня подарочки и идите домой.

С этими словами старик сунул им в руки какие-то коробочки и, легко развернув лицом в нужную сторону, подтолкнул в спину.

Стайлз и Дерек тут же оказались перед сюрреалистичной картиной — посреди леса был аккуратный прямоугольник, который показывал кусочек их чердака. Видимо, хоть в нормах приличия у этих существ были вежливые приветствия, прощания они в себя не включали.

Пожав плечами, Дерек первый шагнул в проём, даже не оглянувшись. Он любил разного рода приключения, но сейчас всё же хотел вернуться домой, в ясную и понятную реальную жизнь.

Стайлз же слегка задержался на пороге и обернулся. Тумнус разговаривал с Санта Клаусом, а, точнее, с умным и внимательным видом слушал то, что тот ему говорил, и почти безостановочно кивал, показывая, что всё уяснил. Он не замечал направленного на него взгляда, зато его заметил старик. Прервавшись, он повернулся к Стайлзу и помахал рукой.

Тот улыбнулся на прощание и тоже зашёл в тёмный прямоугольник.

Как только он переступил порог, ощущение направленного в спину холодного потока воздуха пропало. Стайлз глянул назад через плечо и увидел стенку шкафа. Обыкновенную деревянную стенку. Улыбка сама собой снова появилась на лице — всё же, каждое новое общение с магическим миром приносило всё больше и больше позитива.

— Похоже, секс в шкафу отменяется, — произнёс Стайлз, просто чтобы услышать голос Дерека.

— Похоже, — согласился он и тут же, осторожно сложив подарки на пол, обнял Стайлза. — Но мы можем пойти в спальню, как все нормальные люди.

— Нет, мы с тобой не нормальные, так что никуда не пойдём, а продолжим искать эти чёртовы игрушки, — Стайлз щёлкнул Дерека по носу и довольно улыбнулся, когда тот скривился.

— Окей, как скажешь, но ночью я отыграюсь, — признав поражение, Дерек отпустил Стайлза и опустился на колени рядом с очередной неразобранной коробкой.

— Договорились, — хмыкнул Стайлз и подумал, что подарочки от Санты придутся очень кстати — он совершенно забыл купить что-нибудь для стаи. Что ни делается — всё к лучшему. Вспомнив, как к этому лучшему они пришли сегодня, Стайлз вновь привлёк внимание Дерека: — А что ты мне должен рассказать про этот шкаф?

Дерек устало вздохнул и, отложив железную мышеловку в сторону, сложил ноги по-турецки.

— Если коротко — он появился в нашей семье не на совсем легальных условиях, — Дерек замялся, совершенно не желая рассказывать эту глупую историю.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не отстану? — Стайлз подкинул в руке какую-то палку, пытаясь выглядеть при этом устрашающе. Дерек только улыбнулся, но намёк уже был понят.

— Моей бабке до того понравился этот шкаф, что она выкрала его.

— Что? Выкрала шкаф? Ты серьёзно? — у Стайлза почти отвисла челюсть — настолько он был удивлён.

— Нет, я просто так придумал! — не желая больше говорить о дурацких шкафах и не менее дурацких бабушках, Дерек с головой погрузился в работу.

Стайлз хитро ухмыльнулся и продолжил перебирать старые вещи.

Рождество приближалось, а потому отыскать новогодние игрушки было сейчас первостепеннейшей задачей. А более подробный рассказ Стайлз обязательно выбьет, только чуть позже, ему не к спеху.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
